


Michael & Lincoln sont sur un bateau, qui tombe à l'eau?

by Cinnamonly



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3059171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonly/pseuds/Cinnamonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael a enfin pu s'échapper de Sona, mais dans la vie il y a toujours des surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael & Lincoln sont sur un bateau, qui tombe à l'eau?

**Author's Note:**

> Pour : pbff_echange + Anna Tarawiel  
> Prompt : boule de neige, un fou rire entre Michael et Sara (qui peut être partagé ou non avec d'autres), la phrase "c'est celui qui dit qui y est", et une Sara assise sur les genoux de quelqu'un (libre choix du quelqu'un, même si Lincoln *est* un bon choix)  
> Personnages et/ou couple : Michael/Sara au moins, Lincoln, LJ et Kellerman sont les bienvenus  
> Genre : Romance

**Michael & Lincoln sont sur un bateau, qui tombe à l'eau? **

 

Michael marchait sur le sable mou, ses pieds s’enfonçant à chacun de ses pas. Son regard se dirigea en direction du grand bateau blanc qui se profilait à l’horizon, le « Christina Rose ». Cet engin était sa liberté tant attendue, son nouveau départ.  
Michael avait finalement réussi à s’échapper de Sona après un mois de détention, ça avait été bien plus simple qu’à Fox River. C’était donc avec un grand soulagement qu’il rejoignait sa famille et ses amis. Lincoln, LJ, Kellerman et bien sûr, sa belle Sara. A sa pensée, ses yeux s’illuminèrent et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
Il allait pouvoir l’embrasser autant qu’il le voulait, la serrer dans ses bras, lui faire l’amour. Lui prouver à quel point elle lui avait manqué, à quel point il l’aimait. Sara et lui allaient être heureux.

Soudain, il eut un mauvais pressentiment, il se retourna et observa minutieusement les environs mais ne vit rien. Il mit cela sur le compte de l’habitude et de l’approche au but. Il se répéta qu’il était libre. Qu’ils étaient libres. 

Sous l’excitation, Michael se mit à courir pour rejoindre au plus vite sa bien aimée. Il arriva sur le petit ponton qui menait au bateau et qui portait le nom de sa défunte mère. Michael voulait surprendre tout ce petit monde, il tenta donc de faire le moins de bruit possible lorsqu’il emprunta l’échelle qui conduisait à l’avant de l’engin. Il vit LJ et Kellerman qui jouaient aux cartes sur la petite table blanche. Il leur fit signe de se taire, s’approcha d’eux et leur demanda oú se trouvait Sara. LJ chuchota qu’elle devait être dans la chambre de la cabine intérieure. Michael le remercia d’un sourire confiant. 

Il poussa la porte qui menait à l’intérieur du bateau, et s’avança dans le noir. Il vit une petite lumière au fond à droite. Il s’imaginait déjà la tête de Sara, et le bonheur l’emplit de joie. Il entendit le rire de Sara et ne put que sourire dans le noir. Il profita de ce moment. Ce moment qu’il avait tant attendu. Il s’approcha silencieusement de la pièce oú se trouvait sa bien-aimée mais se stoppa net une fois dans l’embrasure de la porte d’entrée.

Sara était sur les genoux de Lincoln et le serrait dans ses bras. Michael ne put faire un geste à la vue de cette scène. Il essaya de se convaincre que ce n’était qu’un geste purement amical. Amical, oui, tout a fait. Son visage se crispa lorsque les lèvres de Sara s’approchèrent de celles de son frère. Il aperçut la langue furtive de ce dernier qui s’enfonça dans le gosier de sa petite amie.  
Ils ne l’avaient pas encore aperçut, choqué, il décida donc de faire marche arrière. Malencontreusement, il fit un geste brusque et la boule de neige posée sur le meuble vint s’écraser sur le sol. Le verre, l’eau, et l’objet à l’intérieur giclèrent dans tous les sens.  
Lincoln et Sara levèrent la tête et croisèrent le regard de Michael.  
Il y eut tout d’abord le silence. Chacun se regardait ne sachant que dire, et soudain un rire. Un rire nerveux provenant du fond de la gorge de Michael. Un rire franc, spontané et malheureux. Sara ne put s’empêcher d’attraper le rire de l’homme qu’elle avait trompé. Pendant quelques minutes, ils eurent un fou rire, mais la larme de Sara qui s’écrasa sur le sol les fit taire.  
Michael lança rageusement : « Lincoln, suis moi sur le pont, il faut qu’on parle sérieusement. »  
Sara se leva des genoux de Lincoln et le laissa rejoindre Michael.

Michael regardait ce magnifique ciel et sentit l’amertume le parcourir.  
« Lincoln, j’ai tout fait pour toi, comment as-tu pu me faire cela ? » Michael se retourna pour regarder son frère dans les yeux. « J’aime Sara… »  
«Tu arrives trop tard Michael. Je suis moi aussi tombé amoureux de Sara. Et il me semble que ses sentiments sont réciproques. Tu comprends, j’ai perdu Veronica, et Sara a su me sauver.»

« Crois-tu vraiment que Sara t’aime? J’en doute, elle aime aider les gens, c’est tout. Et ne mêle pas Veronica à cette histoire. » Les yeux de Michael étaient injectés de sang, et soudain il lança à son frère : « Tu vois cette eau profonde ? Je n’ai qu’une seule envie, à cet instant même, c’est de t’y jeter et que tu t’y noies ! J’ai tout perdu par ta faute ! »

Pris de peur devant la réaction de Michael, Lincoln poussa son frère hors du bateau avant que ce dernier ne puisse faire un geste. 

Il pensa alors : « c’est celui qui dit, qui y est ». 

Michael tomba dans le liquide transparent et sentit soudain l’eau glacée s’infiltrer dans son corps. 

Il sursauta, il était en sueur.

Un regard autours de lui, lui indiqua qu’il se trouvait toujours à Sona. 

« Ce n’était donc qu’un rêve » pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Mais au fond, Michael savait que le temps qu’il passait dans la prison, était le temps qui allait suffire à son frère pour prendre Sara à tout jamais.

A quoi bon sortir ?

 

-FIN-


End file.
